


Valentine's Day

by TA_Blackstone



Series: The Cobalt Cliffs Collection [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Father/Son Incest, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Valentine's Day, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: A Valentine's Day-adjacent story I wrote featuring Tony, Dan, Kieran and a few others the morning of Valentine's Day before their big double (or possible triple?) date.
Series: The Cobalt Cliffs Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day had taken on a new form in the Lupara household. A lot of holidays had (or would), but Tony and Dan had not taken those changes in stride but had embraced them fully. But not too loudly, or else some of the neighbors might hear it. Though despite the changes, they still had fairly mundane plans for after their customary morning bacchanal. 

Dan was snoozing in bed, the middle-aged brown wolf snoring lightly as he laid sprawled under the bedsheets. Tony peeked in at him from the hallway, his tail wagging eagerly at the sight of his father’s body half-covered, chest rising and falling steadily, his legs spread enticingly under the comforter. Tony crept forward, bare feet silent on the carpet as he approached his dad’s bed, lifting up the sheet and crawling up underneath between his legs. He quickly found his prize, a sudden waft of pungent musk hitting his sensitive lupine nostrils. 

Tony slid a hand along the inside of his dad’s thigh, fingers curling lovingly around the root of the older wolf’s morning wood. Tony lowered his head, swiping his tongue over the swollen and bulbous head before taking it into his mouth with a soft little appreciative groan. Dan groaned in response, curling up his toes in response to the wet warmth of his son’s mouth. 

“Nnngh…” the older wolf groaned. “Damn, Tony, can’t let your old man sleep in, can you?”

“Mmm,” Tony teased, doing his best to keep his tail still lest it sweep the bedsheets away in a fit of excitement. His dad might spank him for that. 

Dan pulled the blanket aside and Tony glanced up, tail wagging while he knelt there with his dad’s cock in his mouth. The older wolf snorted and reached down, giving his son’s ears an affectionate ruffle. 

“Mmm, morning, kiddo,” he said, stifling a yawn. “Don’t stop now, get your breakfast.”

“Mmhmm,” Tony responded, sliding his muzzle further down, bobbing his head over Dan’s turgid member. Dan grunted and arched his hips up, sliding his fingers through Tony’s head as he went deep into his own son’s throat. “Mmphh…”

“Come on, Tony, I know you can take the whole thing,” the older wolf goaded. “Deepthroat daddy’s big dick like a good cumdump.”

Tony gagged a bit as that fat cockhead poked into his throat, but he happily took every last inch he could fit into his muzzle and down his gullet. Tony gulped, closing his eyes and pushing his muzzle down until his nose was buried in his dad’s crotch fur. Dan humped his hips upward into Tony’s mouth, precum oozing from the swollen tip and down his son’s gullet. 

Tony eagerly gulped down the mess, reaching down between his legs to stroke himself, gagging a bit as Dan pressed down against the back of his head. 

“You can cum once we’re in the shower, kid,” the older wolf grunted. “Almost there, just a bit more…”

Tony gulped and gagged again, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his muzzle down toward his father’s groin, that sizable dick and balls just tightening up. Dan grunted and that glorious dick started pumping and kicking, squirting warm, salty ropes of seed into Tony’s mouth. The younger wolf hungrily gulped down his dad’s load, wrapping his fingers firmly around the root of that spewing dick. 

He swallowed every last drop he could, some of his dad’s seed spilling out over his lips. He pulled his mouth back and lapped his cockhead clean. Dan sighed happily, stroking his fingers through his son’s hair. 

“Thanks for that, buddy,” he sighed, patting his head. “Come on, let’s go get a shower.”

“Okay!”

Tony eagerly followed his dad into the bathroom and got into the shower stall. Dan put a hand on top of his head and gently urged him down and Tony moved into a kneeling position on the floor. Dan turned on the shower, spraying himself and Tony with a sudden jet of hot water. Dan smirked down at his son, pressing a foot his chest and laying him back. Tony eagerly went down under his father’s foot with a happy whimper. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, kiddo,” Dan said, moving his foot down between Tony’s legs, rubbing it over the teen’s aching erection. Tony arched up and rolled his hips against his dad’s foot with a happy groan.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day, dad…” the younger wolf groaned, eagerly humping against the bottom of that foot. He planted his hands against the shower floor and grunted, rubbing up into the arch while Dan rubbed against him. 

“Atta boy, Tony, keep it up,” Dan encouraged. 

“Ahh…” Tony gasped, balling his hands into fists as he worked himself closer, smearing precum against the bottom of Dan’s foot. “Dad, I’m gonna cum…”

Dan rubbed faster in response and Tony threw his head back, biting down on his lip and arching his back up one last time. The teen wolf went into a spasm of bliss, squirting his seed along the bottom of Dan’s foot, smearing it under his toes and along the arch. Dan leaned against the wall and lifted his leg, moving his cum-soaked sole to hover enticingly over his son’s face. 

Tony didn’t need any instruction – he leaned in and swiped his tongue along the bottom of Dan’s foot, lapping up his own mess. He looked up around that foot to see his dad grinning with lazy contentment. It spurred the younger wolf on and he worked his skilled tongue between the toes, sucking on each one with a loving whimper. 

“Goddamn, kid, if I wasn’t already spent, I’d fuck you stupid right now,” Dan growled.

“After breakfast?” Tony asked hopefully. 

“Heh, sure thing,” Dan chuckled, pulling his foot away once he was content with how clean it was. He helped Tony back to his feet and the two enjoyed an otherwise normal shower. Tony leaned into his dad’s chest and slid his arms around his back, nuzzling into his wet chest fur. Dan wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and hugged him tight, nipping the tip of one of his ears. 

“Love you, Dad,” he said. 

“Love you too, kid,” Dan said.

***  
Kieran hurried out the back door and vaulted over the fence separating his yard from Lucas and Bruno’s, making for the sliding glass door at the back of the house. He’d waited until his parents’ car had left the driveway before he sneaked his way over – they would be out and about all day celebrating Valentine’s Day. They’d always been into that super-mushy romantic crap and it gave him plenty of room to do his own thing. 

The older couple next door had invited him over for Valentine’s Day breakfast and hinted at “other plans” they had, clearly wanting to surprise the young human. Bruno had sent him a text just that morning telling him “Breakfast is almost ready!” alongside a selfie of the handsome old rhino wearing what appeared to be an apron and nothing else. 

Kieran eagerly loped up to the back door and rapped his knuckles on the glass. He heard faint, heavy footfalls and was greeted by the sight of Bruno, wearing an apron and only an apron. The rhino smiled and unlocked the door, sliding it open. 

“Good morning, Kieran,” Bruno said, sliding one strong, gray arm out to pull the young human into a hug. Kieran leaned up to kiss the taller man on the mouth. 

“Good morning, daddy,” Kieran said sweetly, brushing the rhino’s apron aside to feel around for his long, thick uncut cock. “Is this my Valentine’s Day breakfast?”

“Mmm, maybe part of it,” the rhino teased. “I’ve got something ready for you in the dining room, if you’ll follow me.”

Kieran shrugged out of his hoodie and stepped out of his sneakers before following Bruno into the dining room where he was greeted by a magnificent and utterly surprising sight: Lucas lying on the ground over a tarp where the dining room table would have been, the middle-aged stallion completely naked and showing off his muscled back and round, firm ass cheeks. Even further below the waist was Kieran’s breakfast, a short stack of pancakes topped with butter and drenched in syrup balanced up on the bottoms of Lucas’ huge feet. 

“Eat up, Kieran,” the stallion drawled, resting his chin on his hand with a sly grin.

His mouth watering, Kieran all but dove in, kneeling down on the floor at Lucas’ feet and taking up a plastic knife and fork; at best, the disposable cutlery would tickle a little bit. Kieran took his time with the pancakes, dragging it through puddles of syrup on the bottoms of Lucas’ feet, brushing along the arch or dragging it across the bottoms of his toes. The stallion whickered at the sensation, doing his best not to drop the teen’s food. 

“Mmm…how you liking that, Kieran?” he asked.

Kieran nodded eagerly, making an approving sound around a mouthful of pancake. Bruno laughed as he undid the tie on his apron, shrugging out of it and standing behind the kneeling human, his uncut dick resting on top of his head. 

“We were tossing ideas around,” Bruno explained. “We wanted to do something fun.”

“Can we make this a regular thing?” Kieran asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Lucas said, wriggling his toes. “Bruno gets to be the plate next time, though.”

“Fair enough,” Bruno agreed.

Kieran stripped down, tossing his t-shirt, jeans and underwear aside, leaning forward to take hold of Lucas’ feet and lap them clean of any remains of his breakfast, along with the copious amounts of maple syrup that had been poured over them. He hiked up his ass and wiggled it invitingly at Bruno as he did so. 

“All right, all right,” Bruno chuckled. “Hold still.”

Bruno and Lucas knelt up at either end of Kieran, the rhino pushing up into the human’s ass while Lucas entered his mouth, eager to fill his belly even more. The pair moved in sync, Bruno holding firm to Kieran’s waist and pushing deeper with each thrust. Lucas pressed a hand to the back of the young human’s head, easing his thick cock over his tongue and probing against the back of his throat. Kieran gagged a little and reached up to grasp the base of Lucas’ dick. 

“Careful now, don’t wanna give yourself a bellyache,” Lucas teased. Kieran groaned out a response around that wonderful mouthful of cock. “We still have to meet Dan and Tony in a bit…”

“Mmphh…” Kieran agreed.

Bruno reached under the young human and grasped his cock, tugging and squeezing in time with his thrusts. Lucas snorted and probed his thick cockhead into the back of Kieran’s throat, making him gulp loudly with each push. The noise in the dining room rose in volume and pitch, a cacophony of grunting, moaning and wet slapping. The threesome hit an obscene crescendo and Kieran was suddenly flooded from both ends, Lucas’ seed spilling out over his lips while Bruno spewed rhino batter up into the teen’s guts. Kieran’s dick twitched in Bruno’s grip, spraying ropes of jizz across the tarp. 

Lucas groaned and pulled free of Kieran’s mouth, squirting one last creamy gob against the human’s face. He huffed out a satisfied breath and smeared that messy knob against Kieran’s cheek and over his lips. 

“Atta boy,” he said, brushing the younger male’s hair back. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, we need to go meet Dan and Tony.”

“Ahh, sure,” Kieran panted, groaning as the two older men helped him back to his feet. 

***  
“Ahh, harder!” Tony moaned and Dan redoubled his efforts, gripping his son’s ankles and rapidly slapping his heavy, churning sack off Tony’s ass. “Fuck me harder, dad!”

Dan was leaning over Tony on the kitchen floor, dropping his hips as he hard and fast as he could manage. He had Tony on his back and very nearly folded in half in a mating press. The elder lupine growled possessively in response to his son’s begging and obliged him with deep, stabbing thrusts. He watched as Tony threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, his toes curling up in pure bliss. 

“Who’s a good little slut for daddy?” the older wolf growled. 

“I am!” Tony gasped. “I’m your little slut!”

“Damn right you are—” 

The dirty talk was interrupted by someone knocking on the back door. Dan looked up to see Lucas, Bruno and Kieran standing at the sliding glass door, looking in on him mercilessly nailing his own son on the kitchen floor. Dan chuckled and got up, his stiff member sliding free of Tony’s ass. 

“Heh, couldn’t have waited a few more minutes?” he asked, sliding the door open to let the trio into the kitchen. 

“No need to leave poor Tony unattended on our account, Danny boy,” Lucas said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. The stallion brushed by Dan and walked over toward Tony, making a motion with his finger. “Flip over for me, kid.”

Tony rolled over onto fours and lifted his tail, his puckered hole winking. Lucas crouched, sliding his fingers between Tony’s cheeks and wriggling his index and middle fingers up into that waiting orifice. Tony moaned out, wiggling back against Lucas’ hand. 

Dan watched them for a moment, then turned to look at Kieran with an expression that turned the human’s cheeks red in record time. Kieran took a few steps toward the kitchen table and leaned forward while undoing his jeans. 

“There’s a good boy,” Dan purred, leaning over to nip at Kieran’s ear, shoving his jeans down past his smooth ass. He rubbed his stiff, lubed-up dick between those cheeks for the briefest moment before sliding right up into him. “Ohhh, someone already made a mess in here. Which one of your daddies dumped a load in your ass, boy?”

“B-bruno…” Kieran gasped.

Bruno himself chuckled and went to pull up a chair by Tony. The rhino kicked his shoes off and pressed one large foot to the wolf’s muzzle, muffling the happy sounds he was making. Tony’s eyes drifted half-closed and he swiped his tongue over the rhino’s broad sole on reflex. 

“Careful, Dan, you’ll wear the boys out before everyone gets here,” he said. Tony and Kieran both made inquisitive noises at that. 

“We have a sixth joining us,” Dan grunted as he settled into a nice rutting rhythm on Kieran’s backside. “Figure I’ll leave that as a surprise.”

“Someone who’s gonna make it hard for these two to walk, I think,” Lucas said, swirling his fingers around inside Tony’s rump hole. “But this one’s taken so much dick, that could be anyone, huh?”

Tony made a muffled sound of agreement against the bottom of Bruno’s foot. 

In the midst of the debauchery, there came a knock at the front door, a series of heavy blows as if made by a particularly large hand. Bruno set his foot down and stood up, padding out to the living room to greet the newcomer. Standing on the front step was an almost eight-foot-tall crocodile dressed in a red trucker hat, a denim vest, old jeans and a black t-shirt that proclaimed Your Son Calls Me Daddy Too with the word “Daddy” printed in rainbow letters. Per the usual, his enormous feet were bare; whether that was by choice or simply due to a lack of accommodating footwear was anyone’s guess. 

Not that Tony or Kieran ever complained. Uncle Larry always kept those big feet in tip-top shape. 

“Uncle Larry’s home!” the big croc boomed. “Where my nephews at?!”

Tony and Kieran hobbled as fast they were able out into the living room to greet the massive croc, the two teens happily throwing themselves against his flanks. Larry chuckled and curled his strong arms around the two, his gigantic hands each grabbing hold of a bare ass. 

“We didn’t know you were coming along, Larry,” Tony said, his tail wagging over Larry’s wrist. 

Larry guffawed, “I’ll be comin’ all right, don’t you worry your slutty little head about it, Tony. All right, boys, y’all know the drill. Someone just get done with you, Kieran?”

Kieran blushed and wiggled his naked ass into Larry’s hand, a fresh load of seed dribbling from his sore hole. Larry responded to the wiggle by sliding two thick fingers between his cheeks and smearing the seed onto his fingertips. 

“Heh, hope you got room for more,” Larry said, moving back and flopping back onto the couch, which creaked in protest under his weight. He propped his feet up onto the coffee table, wriggling his toes invitingly at the two naked teens. “Hop to it, boys.”

Tony dove face-first into the right foot and Kieran went for the left, each of them grasping one of those huge feet and dragging their tongues along the arch towards the bottoms of his toes. Tony had his long, broad canid tongue for quick, thorough strokes while Kieran focused a bit more on sucking Larry’s toes. The croc folded his arms behind his head, a bulge forming up in the front of his jeans. 

“Hope you three don’t take too long, I don’t want to miss the matinee,” Bruno said, fishing an envelope out of his back pocket containing six movie tickets. 

“Ah, someone’s probably gonna be sucking your dick during the movie anyway,” Larry said as he popped the button on his jeans. “Speakin’ of which, bring those mouths up here, boys.”

Larry pulled down his zipper and pushed his beat-up old jeans down off his hips, letting his long, thick green cock flop out and slap against his belly. Tony and Kieran crawled up onto the couch on either side of him, hands grasping that turgid cock while they set their mouths to work. Kieran closed his mouth around Uncle Larry’s bulbous cockhead while Tony worked his broad tongue over the croc’s hefty nuts and up around the shaft. Larry groaned happily and rested a big hand on each of the teens’ heads. 

“There’s my good boys,” he groaned. “Get that dick.”

The others weren’t content to just sit around and watch, of course – Lucas moved up behind Tony and resumed fingering the wolf’s ass while Bruno fished his phone out of his pocket to shoot some video. Dan slid his fingers between Kieran’s ass cheeks and rubbed his fingertips through the remnants of the mess he had left behind minutes earlier. 

“So, Larry, which one of these two do you wanna stuff before we go?” the older wolf asked. “Think you have time enough for one.”

“Hnngh,” Larry grunted, spurting a bit of precum up into Kieran’s mouth. “Dammit, gonna make me choose…hrrm…all right, Kieran, get up on ol’ Uncle Larry’s dick. Tony, you be a good boy and get under my feet. I’ll get you later.”

Tony moved his mouth back from Larry’s shaft and slid off the couch to situate himself under those sizable stompers while Kieran swung a leg over Larry’s lap and lowered his hips, lining up that fat knob with his drooling pucker. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft just beneath the head and pressed down, gasping loudly as Larry’s meaty tool spread him wide. 

“Ohhh fuck, it’s so big…” Kieran moaned.

“Ahh, come on kid,” Larry groaned, squeezing the human’s hips. “Take it like a man!”

Kieran grunted and groaned, leaning against the crocodile’s broad chest as he slid further down, the older man filling him rather unreasonably. Tony grunted and gasped under the pressure of Larry’s feet, those huge soles pressing down on him. Kieran gritted his teeth, sliding himself up and down as best as he could. His fingers gripped at the croc’s vest, his own dick twitching and dribbling precum. 

“You get jizz on my new t-shirt and I’ll spank ya into next week,” Larry rumbled. He hiked the shirt up off his muscular stomach, letting Kieran’s dick rub against his abs. 

“Sorry, uncle…”

“Heh, don’t worry about it, just keep bouncing that cute little human ass,” Larry said, gripping the teen’s smooth cheeks. “How’s he look, boys?”

“Like a proper bottom,” Lucas quipped. “But we already knew that, didn’t we, Kieran?”

Kieran nodded eagerly and Larry chuckled, arching his hips up while keeping Tony pinned under his feet. The young human whimpered and gasped, leaning in hard against Larry’s broad chest while that hefty cock rubbed over his prostate. He arched his back, grinding his cock against Larry’s belly until he was spewing pearly ropes across the croc’s abs. Larry felt the human clench and gripped his hips, curling his toes against Tony’s face and over his belly. 

With one last groan, he pushed up and sent a deluge of cum gushing up into Kieran’s waiting ass. Kieran collapsed against Larry’s chest, panting heavily and going limp in the croc’s grip. Larry sighed and settled back onto the couch, giving Kieran’s flank a fond pat. 

“Hoo, damn,” he exclaimed. “Atta boy, Kieran. You okay down there, Tone?”

A muffled sound of affirmation drifted up from under Larry’s foot. Larry grunted, evidently satisfied and adjusted his trucker hat. 

“So how about that matinee, fellas?”

“Well, we have to clean up and get dressed first,” Bruno said, stopping the video on his phone and checking the time. “We should be able to get there in time for previews.”

“And one of us is going to have to carry Kieran,” Lucas pointed out. 

“I’m fine…” Kieran panted, groaning as he slid up off Larry’s cock with a wet pop, his dripping hole gaped and winking. “Ahhh…”

“Uh-huh,” Lucas responded, unconvinced. 

“So, what is this, exactly?” Larry asked. He looked completely unbothered by the delay. “A double date or a triple date? ‘Cause I got dibs on Kieran if no one’s claimed him yet.”

“We can work out the specifics on the way,” Dan said as he walked over to help Tony to his feet. 

“Fine by me,” Larry said, patting his side. Kieran leaned over to lap up the mess he’d left on the croc’s belly and Larry stroked his hair back. Lucas snorted. 

“This is already the most interesting Valentine’s Day date I’ve ever been on,” he remarked. “Anyone want to take bets on how fast we get thrown out of the theater?”

“We better not, I’ve been waiting ages to see this movie,” Bruno replied, holding up the tickets. “I’d hope we’d all be able to keep our pants on for at least two hours.”

His remark was met with a chorus of belly laughs. 

“I think you’re giving us all way too much credit,” Tony said. 

Bruno heaved a resigned sigh, “I really am…”


End file.
